


Switching the Relationship, Turning up the Volume

by HyperionSlob



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aural Kink, Desk Sex, Dry Humping, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Grinding, Kinky, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionSlob/pseuds/HyperionSlob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is all about two lovely men, one handsome, and the other, pretty. Music is extremely arousing to Jack, so much so that Rhys decides to switch up their relationship and leave his bottoming days behind... well, just for one night. A gloriously dirty night in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is Hip?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Each chapter will feature a song, which is optional to listen to and will heighten your understanding of Jack's genre of choice.
> 
> This chapter features the song: "What is Hip?" by Tower of Power.
> 
> Enjoy it.

The last thing Rhys expected was for his CEO to enjoy Jazz-Funk.

 

The tall and lanky man stood stiff in the office doorway, eyes and mouth wide open, eyebrows knit together in confusion. Handsome Jack sat in his smooth leather chair, relaxing into its comfort, shoulders wriggling to the groove as his socked feet padded and tapped on the polished wood floor, keeping in time to the funky drum beat. His eyes were shut and eyebrows raised, an expression of pure bliss on his face as he drummed the air with his slender fingers, all the while, humming along.

 

The grin on the younger man's face grew larger and larger, and he knew if he didn't say anything soon, he would burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sir?" He chuckled, trying to get the CEO's attention. The music was loud, almost too much so. "Sir!" He chimed, a little louder this time.

"Jack!" He bellowed, his laughter more audible this time.

 

Handsome Jack's eyes flicked open as he greeted Rhys with his beautiful pearly smile. "RHYSIE!" He cooed, clicking his fingers, and pointing at the younger man.

 

"Morning, sir." Rhys replied, as Jack quickly fiddled with the volume controls beside him, the music fading away. "Ive come with the documents you wanted."

 

Jack chuckled loudly as he shook his head. He'd come up for that?! God, he sure was into his work. The older man smirked, as he brought the music back to life, restoring it to its previous volume. This was all much to Rhys' confusion, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared.

 

Jack rolled backwards from his desk, stood slowly from the chair, all the while shimmying his shoulders and hips. He took three light steps forward, and switched it up a bit with two steps backwards. Jack strutted across the office, moving his body in ways Rhys had never seen, and never knew he wanted to see. It made him smile. Seeing Jack so... goofy and playful. It wasn't normal.

But, he chose not to question it, and met Jack's interesting gaze. He tapped his feet to the beat, and found his hips sway a little. The song was actually pretty good...

 

Soon, he was grooving his body, slowly bending his knees, and raising himself back up again. As Jack got closer he flicked his eyes to the papers in the younger man's hands, then back up to face. He was giving a signal. Rhys understood perfectly well, and dropped the file to the ground, the sheets scattering every-which-way.

 

"Ahhhh! That's the spirit, kiddo!" He chuckled loudly as he arrived at his destination, looking Rhys in the eyes, smiling playfully. 

 

"What's got into you, huh?" The latter smirked back, continuing to dance to the song. Jack slowly closed the space between their bodies, wriggling his hips against Rhys' thigh and nuzzling into his neck. The warm puffs of air tickled, his skin becoming hot and sensitive. "Jack...?" He whined-part-whispered into his dancing partner's ear. Jack only responded by moving his hips harder into Rhys, and breathing heavily. Jack wrapped his arms around the younger's neck, tousling the longer locks of auburn hair and massaging his scalp. The funky track continued to play... the contrasting melody lines merging into a cluster of sound. A confused symphony of bass, drums and brass.

 

Rhys could feel himself getting harder, pressing against his boxers, the organ swelling as Jack rubbed his aroused dick into his thigh. 

 

"I-I...I asked, what's got into you..." Rhys sighed into the panting male's ear.

"I like music, kid..." he admitted, moving his head to look Rhys in the eye, placing one hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. Jack looked... happy. Absolutely euphoric. He wasn't wrong...he did like music, and perhaps a little too much. His face was a bright shade of red, a few beads of sweat speckled his forehead. Jack looked incredibly hot, In both senses. His eyes needy, staring into Rhys'...

 

"Pumpkin...?" He asked confusedly, cocking his head sideways. Rhys shook his head, he'd zoned out for a little too long, staring at the ever handsome Jack. The older chuckled lightly, moving his hands to Rhys' ass, squeezing it teasingly through his clothes and giving his thigh a forceful grind. "Sound is like a drug to me, Rhys... this music has my brain in knots, but there is one sound that I like even more..." he smirked, tightening a grip on Rhys' buttocks and moving his face closer and closer to the nervous auburn-haired male. He closed his eyes, their lips meeting.

 

The kiss was light, and soft. Jack had always loved kissing his little Rhysie, who always made extra effort to keep his plump and warm lips soft and tender. A low hum escaped Rhys' throat, the small vibration like a drug to Jack. He wanted more. Jack broke the kiss, and started pecking the younger's lips softly and teasingly.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice...

Rhys couldn't take it anymore, a high pitched whine escaping his open and wanting lips as he panted. As Jack came in for a fourth peck, his partner put his hands between them, much to the older's confusion. He whimpered a low pitched sigh which made Rhys's head spin.

"Rhys... babe, what are you doing?... I just wanna kiss you..." he whined lightly, his blush becoming more evident. Jack rightened his grip on Rhys' ass once again in an attempt to pull him closer and back into the kiss. Rhys only held back a moan, and remained where he was, stubbornly. Jack, raised an eyebrow, then looked to the side in embarrassment as he continued to rub his throbbing cock on the young man's leg. He began to pant heavily, his eyebrows furrowing suddenly. He stared Rhys in the eyes once again, an angry look plastered on his face.

"Kid! Kiss me!... just... just fucking touch me!!" He yelled, the shouting reducing to a moaning tone by the end of it. Rhys noticed the man becoming increasingly impatient and overly worked up.

 

Rhys often enjoyed Jack's dominating personality, but not tonight. The CEO seemed sensitive and over aroused. Rhys wanted to take advantage of this rare opportunity. He wanted to switch their relationship around a bit...quite literally.


	2. When the Mothers Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-It's my turn" Rhys muttered. He'd wanted to sound confident and commanding to reduce his partner down to a pile of pure heat and filth, just as Jack always did to him. But Rhys didn't have much of a fierce and dominant air about him, instead sounding more like the nervous young male he was.
> 
> The older male only stood there, one eyebrow raised. He was extremely skeptical. What had just happened? His little Rhysie had stood up to him...? It was interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again, with another tease of a chapter.  
> I've never in my life written smut or sexy fics, which is one of the reasons why I've dragged the into out so much. Next chapter is when it gets a bit more intense. I promise!
> 
>  
> 
> So, this time the song is called "Mothers Talk" by Tears for Fears. Preferably, this version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dCD1p0zPbs
> 
> It's a pop song from the 80's, and I adore it so much. Please excuse my bad taste in music.  
> I thought it would fit the chapter just because it's so mellow at the start, becoming firey by the end.   
> Once again, optional listening. The songs starts halfway through the chapter. There's some sort of cue there.

" _Ooohhhh_ **Jack** , _sir_... you're rock hard down there..." Rhys husked into the CEO's blushing ear, earning a horny buck of the hips. "Want me to help you with _that_...?"

 

Jack nuzzled into his partner,  planting a rough kiss on his smooth neck.

" _Ah-ah- **ah~**_ **"** The younger tutted playfully in disapproval, pushing the needy man away from him with his stronger, mechanical arm. He took in the sight, Jack, slouching slightly, mouth wide, panting and sending Rhys a lustful look through two mismatched, half lidded eyes.

"Just... what are you **_playing_** at?!" His deep voice whined in overwhelming frustration, his cock visibly twitching in it's tight enclosure.

 

"I-It's _my_ _turn_ " Rhys muttered. He'd wanted to sound confident and commanding to reduce his partner down to a pile of pure heat and filth, just as Jack always did to him. But Rhys didn't have much of a fierce and dominant air about him, instead sounding more like the nervous young male he was.

 

The older male only stood there, one eyebrow raised. He was extremely skeptical. What had just happened? His little Rhysie had stood up to him...? It was interesting to say the least. On any other encounter, Jack would already have the younger on his knees, pleading for his fat and swollen cock. They'd only kissed and he was at maximum arousal. He wanted to feel Rhys' soft touch. Oh, fuck! He wanted the kid's head between his thighs. " **RHYS**!" Jack exclaimed pathetically as the lump in his pants bobbed. His eyes were fixed on the younger man, who was still, taking in the image of the man before him with a cheeky grin.

Oh, he would let Jack have his way... but that would be later. He smiled at his partner, pointing at the ground in front of him. Jack moved like lightning close to him, trying to close the space between their two hot, fully clothed bodies. 

“W-what are you ...u-up to... k- _kiddo_?” he stuttered, the pressure on his groin all too much.

 

“I asked if you wanted help with  that ” Rhys repeated, all too confidently, his eyes flicking to Jack’s crotch.

“ _Mmmph.._ ” The older agreed, pressing his face into the warmth of the other’s chest.

Rhys ducked down to Jack’s ear.

“Then _**earn**_ it” He growled, his voice echoing in the horny male’s ear, the sound seeming to take over his entire being. 

_ What was happening to him? Would he really give up this easily? _

 

And suddenly, the song stopped. 

 

The office was quiet, the couple now used to the noise, shocked by the space-like silence. The two looked in the direction of the stereo, it waiting… beckoning one of them to break from their hungry stares and start up the fun once again.

 

Jack awkwardly rushed to the stereo, his erection rubbing every step he took, gaining little grunts from deep in his throat. He reached high on the shelf, fished out a white case, and snapped the CD out of its safe home, jamming it into the player. 

 

Rhys was surprised at Jack’s collection of albums. Shelf upon shelf of artists he had never even heard of. 

“More,  Jazz… ?” Rhys cooed, teasingly with a low giggle.

“No… something a little different. They’re called _Tears for Fears_ , Rhys. I think it’s pop.. or _something_...” the older replied with a smile, as he pressed the play button.

 

The song opened with a long and soft synth as the main vocalist entered,  “It’s not that you’re not good enough…”  Jack smiled at the words, looking to Rhys who was floating over to the CEO’s desk. The younger slowly set himself down on the cushioned and cool leather chair, and began to fiddle with his belt buckle. Jack ran a nervous hand through his hair, brushing some stray locks behind his reddened ears and made his way over to his partner, kneeling in front of him, like some kind of worship.

 

He repeated his own thoughts once again…

What was happening to him? Would he really give up this easily?

 

Rhys dropped the belt beside him, the metal clanking down on the hard-wood floor.

“ _Rhys_ …” Jack grumbled lightly, looking up at him innocently.

“S- ** _Sir_** , don’t look at me like that…” The younger bashfully responded, unbuttoning his trousers and nodding his head to the beat of the music.

“I… don’t know what to do.” Jack admitted, his worried expression growing into one of frustration.

 

And he was right. Jack had never done anything like this, Rhys always the one to have his lips around  his cock. He did _**such**_ a good job too… Smooth movements, slick tongue wrapping around him in **all** the right ways… The melting sensation was pure **ecstasy**.

 

“I know you won’t like what’s going to happen…” Rhys began, shuffling around in the seat, wriggling his trousers down to his ankles to expose a pair of shiny burgundy boxers, his hard member pressing against his leg. Jack could only stare, as the younger man delicately massaged himself through the single layer. 

“I know you won’t **_like_** it… but, _please_ …” He added, pulling the waistband down to expose the pink, swollen dick. The head was glossy with pre-cum, reflecting the light of the room. Rhys breathed in swiftly through his teeth, the release of pressure adding to his hardness.

“ ** _Please_** …just try... _for me_.”

 

JACK, will you really give up this easily?! To your Rhysie?! Rhys, the  bottom who you’d give anything to pound into the bedsheets every single night.

 

A thought struck the older man, overcoming him, like a wave. Maybe he could supply his partner with that same feeling of ecstasy. Even if it was just for once, he could let Rhys take control. Just for today (and maybe even tonight... And maybe he’d actually **_like_** it…?

 

With that, he shifted closer to the chair, placing his hand firmly around the younger’s erection, and peering up at Rhys, whose squinted eyes clearly showed his eagerness and growing bliss.

  
“I’ll do it… **_just this once._** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoh, buttering you up.
> 
> Til' next time.  
> Please remember, I've never written smut before... so, if it's not sexy enough or what ever, please go easy on me.  
> -HS


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Open up, big boy...oh, and, watch the teeth..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long! Im totally not used to writing this smut stuff, or writing in general really, so I apologise in advance if this isnt good enough.
> 
> I've kinda stopped wih the music themed chapters, as I dont think its really important anymore. But, theres nothing stopping you from finding your own background music.
> 
> Sorry about the shorter chapter!  
> Im such a tease, I know.
> 
> Enjoy xxx  
> -HS

A puff of hot air escaped Rhys's parted lips as the tip of his swollen member was enveloped in a wet heat. He gripped the arms of his partner's leather throne, the unfamiliar feeling sending shivers up his spine. Underestimating his strength, mechanical fingers squeezed harder, earning a piercing crackling sound from the chair's wooden framing. Rhys sat stiff, legs shaking, lips quivering, eyelids firmly shut.

Jack groaned around the younger's erection, sending vibrations down the thin shaft, a slightly salty taste greeting his tongue. 

"Mmmmhh... you taste so fucking good kiddo..." he husked, moving to sloppily lick at Rhys' tip, the gooey and rough motions making the younger hiss through clenched teeth. He felt like he was melting into a puddle of pure desire, wanted more... he needed so much more. Rhys let out a high pitched whine as Jack latched his lips to his aching member once again, sucking gently while continuing to focus on the tip where tiny beads of precum were beginning to seep. He was a natural, to Rhys anyway. So far the older had only focussed his efforts on the head, Rhys already being wrapped around his finger, his auburn haired princess' facial expressions pleading for more. "You feeling good, huh?"

 

Rhys could only nod, words failing him.

Really Rhys, you stupid idiot? You're letting him dominate you again?! Take control!

 

"Oooohhh..... Rhysie, Rhysie, RRRhyysie..." Jack groaned lowly, his lovers name slurring on his tongue.

"S-stop..." Rhys whined pathetically, peering down at the older male. Their eyes met, Jack's full of overwhelming hunger. The younger shifted his human hand quickly, pulling at his partner's ash hair, tugging him away. "I...I said stop!" He exclaimed as he regained his confidence once more, his voice echoing off the walls.

 

"...What?" Jack grumbled, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at his partner's irritated expression. "You want me to...stop, Cupcake? Have I done something wrong?"

 

Rhys hauled himself off the leather chair, knees shaking slightly. Jack shuffled backwards on his knees across the wooden floor, unsure of the current situation. The younger stared him down. With a smirk, Rhys stepped forwards, his cock pressing lightly against his lover's lips. 

"Open up, big boy...oh, and, watch the teeth..."

Jack hesitantly opened his lips.

"Say 'aah'..."

The older complied, mimicking the embarrassingly submissive sound. Suddenly Rhys pressed into Jack, much to the latter's surprise as he let out a muffled grunt. The younger's cock was forced into his mouth, filling it entirely, the hardness pressing down on his tongue. Still in shock, Jack flicked his worried eyes up to his partner's face, viewing an expression of pure bliss and overwhelming lust. With a swift thrust, Rhys let out a powerful moan as his erection pushed further into Jack's lips, deeper, deeper.

 

The unfamiliar fullness of his mouth left Jack in a state of confusion, the hard length easing its way to the back of his tongue. He hummed around Rhys, lightly sucking in his flushed cheeks, keeping his eyes on his lover's expression. The younger began to thrust more frequently into Jack's mouth, the movements becoming faster, rougher and more frantic. He firmly gripped his partner's hair, nails scraping his scalp.

 

"Aah!" Rhys exclaimed as he fucked his Jack's mouth raw, precum oozing from his tip deep into the older's throat. 

Jack moaned louder and louder sending strong vibrations down the hard cock currently assaulting his mouth. He loved it. Rhys was so fucking hard, and so fucking dirty... so rough and delicious... he loved it so much. He moaned even louder as he raised his arms, wrapping them firmly around Rhys' waist, taking in the full length of the younger's cock, one muffled gag following another, the sensation adding to jack's arousal. His own erection pressed uncomfortably against his pants, throbbing, a small wet spot forming through the fabric.

 

The young man's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, cheeks bright red and hot as his breath caught in his throat.

"J-Jack.., oh, fuck, JACK!" he wailed, tightening his grip on the older's hair. "I w-wont be able to last much l-longer like this.."

Jack understood as Rhys brought his thrusting to a stop. He didnt want to finish in this state, Jack sighing as he slowly removed the rock hard erection from his mouth. 

 

He stood clumsily, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck their lips meeting in a wet kiss, a muddled mess of tongues, tastes and sounds, the two rubbing their crotches against each other lightly. 

"Fuck Rhys...that was pretty hot..." Jack sighed exhaustedly into Rhys' lips.

"Mmmh... we're just getting started, big boy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch4: "you're driving me crazy, kitten"...  
> (This was supposed to be ch3.5, but, you know, AO3 sucks like that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter half-chapter update, acting as a bridge between ch3 and ch5(coming soon).
> 
> I was quite happy with this, and I hope you enjoy this quick update.  
> stay tuned for ch5!
> 
> Thanks for Reading.  
> -Slobberoony.

"Mmm... Rhysie..." Jack hummed in approval as his younger partner drew him in once again by the hair, moist lips meeting with needy pants and whines. 

"J-Jack... you felt so damn good..." Rhys moaned into their lips. With a single grind of the hips, Jack pulled away from the kiss to stare into the beautiful male's eyes.

"I- ...you-... I hate to say this but- uhh...it wasn't so bad for me...either" he muttered, looking down at the ground, hand making its way into his own hair to scratch his scalp.

"Oh, really?" Rhys grinned slyly, moving his head to make eye contact with his partner before latching his soft lips onto the older's neck, licking the smooth skin gently. Jack hissed, bucking his hips into the young man's leg, the friction adding to his arousal.

"You're driving me crazy, kitten..." he sighed.

  


Rhys smiled at the words, loving the way Jack was slowly coming undone with his every touch. The men were hard and needy, their bodies moving against one another, sharing their lustful wants through actions. The younger moved his slim fingers to Jack's crotch, noticing the lewd wetness that had seeped through his trousers, coaxing suppressed whines from them both. Jack's mouth hung open, tongue trickling drool down his lower lip. His partner's mouth left his neck, shifting to nibble at his sensitive earlobe. All the while, Rhys delicately stroked the length of Jack's throbbing erection through his clothing.

  


"Rhys..." he panted, eyes pleading. "...O-ohh baby... just touch me..."

  


"What's that, sir? I couldn't quite hear you over those _**embarrassing**_ noises you're making..." The younger replied teasingly, pressing more firmly on the hard bulge. 

  


"T-touch it, Rhys..." the older male grunted under his breath, his cheeks becoming hot and prickly.

"Touch what, _**sir**_?"

"My c-cock..." Jack puffed. Rhys gave his partner's earlobe one final, painfully long and hard bite before staring into the other's eyes playfully.

"I-...I'm sorry sir, but I didn't quite _catch_ that... what was it you wanted me to _touch_...?" Rhys teased once again, pointing a robotic finger at his own ear. Jack eased his face closer to the younger, warm breath tickling his neck.

"My cock." The ash haired male growled, sending shivers up Rhys's spine, his own erection twitching slightly.

"So, _**sir**_...Mr _**Handsome Jack**_..." his lover began, their eyes meeting once again, "you want me to... _ **touch**_ that... hot...fat... _ **juicy**_ cock of yours...? You wanna feel my hands working you... _**stroking**_ you til you _**cum**_ like some horny teenage schoolboy...?"

"Fuck yeah I do, cupcake..."

  


Rhys stepped away from the older man, seating himself softly in the leather chair once more, arms crossed over his chest.  
"Then strip for me, baby..."


	5. Stripping and Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... you're so...sexy..." Rhys appreciated, gazing at his partner's smooth ass. He stood from the seat with a squeak, metallic fingers finding the soft, yet firm flesh of his right buttock. Jack jarred from the unforeseen touch, the metal cool and tingly on his skin. He looked behind him, staring straight into Rhys' needy gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the most dragged out smut fic of all time.   
> thesourfruit, it's happened! Another chapter...yey..  
> Enjoy  
> -HS

Jack gradually unfastened his chestnut waistcoat, the item of clothing tumbling to the floor. A white overshirt followed. He smiled at the youthful male as he lifted his shirt, peeling it from his tanned and toned body that glistened with sweat. Jack stood before his partner, shirtless, panting,hair a wreck. Two sets of mismatched and needy eyes made contact. Jack moved agile fingers to his zipper giving the tight bulge a firm squeeze as he did so. "Mmmh..." 

 

Rhys delighted in seeing his mighty partner gradually strip away his dignity, just for him. He was feeling hot, and a little damp with sweat, taking the chance to loosen his long ruby tie from his collar, frantically unbuttoning his shirt. Rhys was diverted from his own stripping, eyes too busy gazing at the older male as he pulled his trousers past his waist, dropping them to the floor. 

 

"Ohhh Jack..." Rhys moaned as he absorbed the image in front of him, tenderly stroking his still unclothed and trickling erection. Jack stood completely bare before his youthful partner, large and raging cock stood to attention, glossy with sweat and precum. His chest, legs and arms were secured with thick, dark hair. Rhys would have given anything to touch and lick all over Jack's naturally tanned body, while being fucked senseless. Instead, he remained seated, stifling his desires to be submissive - as he normally would have been... 

 

"Turn around..." Rhys grunted through uneven breaths as he proceeded to delicately touch himself. 

 

Jack swiveled on his right foot, his blush becoming more apparent as he showed his other side to Rhys, who was wriggling in his seat, eyes fixed to the older male. 

 

"... you're so...sexy..." Rhys appreciated, gazing at his partner's smooth ass. He stood from the seat with a squeak, metallic fingers finding the soft, yet firm flesh of his right buttock. Jack jarred from the unforeseen touch, the metal cool and tingly on his skin. He looked behind him, staring straight into Rhys' needy gaze. Rhys placed his other hand on Jack's left ass cheek, crushing tenderly. The contrasting impressions of metal and skin added to the older's arousal. He could feel the warmth emanating from Rhys' smooth torso, the youthful male's erection pressing on his lower back. 

 

Rhys rested his chin on Jack's solid shoulder, the lover' lips meeting awkwardly. The two males groaned into the contact, Rhys delicately bucked his hips against Jack. Struggling in their standing position, Jack swung around to confront the auburn haired male. Rhys hurried them forward, pushing Jack forcefully onto his work-desk sending papers and office supplies tumbling to the ground. Jack snorted and reviled as he fell hard onto the wooden furniture. Rhys hushed the male's yapping with his delicate and moist lips, Jack's temper dropping as he wrapped his strong arms around his partner's thin frame. 

 

Their tongues danced, the males inebriated by one another's tastes. Rhys buried his mechanical hand in Jack's messed hair as he started to suck on his partner's lower lip. He nibbled delicately, causing Jack to exhale forcefully out of his nose, the hot air tickling Rhys' skin. The younger male moved forward, closing the space between them, his cock pressing firmly against Jack's. The older murmured into his lover's lips, moving his hands to remove Rhys' shirt, undoing the remainder of the buttons, and dropping the cyan article of clothing to the floor. Their hot torsos made contact, the odd couple groaning in unison. Rhys shifted his human hand to remove his jeans all the way, shaking his hips and legs to shimmy out of them. Finally, he kicked off his shoes.

 

Rhys pressed his teeth more firmly into Jack's pink and swollen lip, the ash haired male letting out a high pitched whimper as the younger sucked and teethed at the flesh. Jack shifted his hips, hissing into Rhys's lips as their erections brushed together, the small contact squeezing moans out of the two men. Rhys began to move his hips forwards slowly, the friction causing the two to unravel. He planted his hands either side of the CEO's head and began to dry hump against the larger swollen cock, puffing and panting. The raw friction was too much, both painful and pleasurable. Rhys let out a strangled "aah~" as more precum seeped from his solid member, dripping onto his partner's own. The small amount of natural lubrication added to the rubbing sensation the couple groaning and grunting in pleasure.

 

"Rhys...oh, Rhysie baby.... if you don't stop soon, I'll cum all over you sweetheart..." the older male huffed, voice wavering. 

 

Rhys gradually slowed his thrusts, his urge to cum becoming unbearable. "Sir... Jack... you drive me crazy.." he whispered into Jack's ear, the heat of his breath making the older blush visibly. 

 

Rhys placed a light kiss on Jack's forehead, before looking him dead in the eye. "Where do you keep your naughty stuff, big boy?" He breathed huskily, much to his partner's surprise.

 

"You know where, Pumpkin" Jack chuckled back, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "What, you gonna lube me up, kid?" He added, stroking his cock lightly.

 

"Something like that..." Rhys teased, as he opened the top desk drawer, fishing out a yellow bottle, and holding it up. "Pina Colada...really? Is this really a thing?" He puzzled as he peeled away the plastic wrap with a snap.

 

"Damn right it is, kid!" Jack replied with a white, toothy smile. 

"It sure does smell good... I kinda want a taste..." Rhys giggled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil, I'm a tease, I know. Everybody tells me.  
> Stay tuned for the next update coming soon.


	6. I'm Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His exclamation was cut short when their eyes made contact, Jack’s glossy, a small tear making its way down his flushed cheek. Rhys’s heart immediately sank. How did he not notice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day... yes!
> 
> So, I just want to apologize in advance for this.   
> This is a tad feely, but I didn't just want this fic to be all porn and no feels.   
> I kinda wanted to explore the relationship between Rhys and Jack on this one. 
> 
> I'll see you later in the End Notes.  
> -HS

Rhys squeezed the vibrant yellow liquid from the bottle, allowing it to pool lazily in the dip between his human index and middle finger. It was cool and smelt delicious, the tanginess of pineapples and the subtlety of coconut creating a pleasant, mild aroma. He smiled playfully as brought the fingers to Jack's chest to delicately rub a small amount of lube onto one of his nipples. Jack murmured at the icy contact, the nipple becoming sensitive to the touch. Rhys distributed the rest of the liquid between his human and metallic fingers before leaning down to place his tongue flat to his lover's skin, greeted with the fruity flavour.

 

His tongue licked, flicked and teased at Jack's left nipple as his robotic fingers gently slid across the other. Jack began to breathe erratically, letting out a stifled groan when Rhys' teeth gently touched the delicate spot.t. The stingy, tingling sensation was too much for the older male who laid squirming, trapped underneath the beautiful auburn haired male. Rhys revelled in his partner's noises, the small and strangled moans making their way out of open and bruised lips, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

 

“Oh… Rhys... babe… ” Jack whispered,  a stream of drool trickling down his chin. He had his eyes  firmly closed, his cheeks and the tips of his ears tinted a red hue. Rhys lifted his head to look at his partner.

“Sir… don’t make that face at me… that lewd expression’ll make me cum on the spot…” He teased, licking the last drop of lube from the man’s chest. The older male moaned as he opened his eyes. “You’d like that… wouldn’t you sir…” he puffed raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

“...yeah…” Jack sighed.

“Hmmm? What was that  sir… ?”   
“I said yeah, kid” He growled back.

“You wanna see  me cum…?” Rhys chimed, moving his face millimetres from the older male’s. “I guess that’s too bad” he added, voice low and powerful, “because you’ll have to wait until after I’ve fucked you absolutely silly.”

Jack’s eyes opened wider and wider, his mind running wild with mixed emotions.

 

~~~~~~

Was this really happening? 

Jack, come on now… This kid is  totally fucking with you…

...But he sounds like he means  business here… he, like,  never talks like this… not to  me …

Surely he’s bluffing… if the stupid dick  is bluffing, he better stop soon, before he makes an  ass outta himself...

But, wait, wait, hold up! This is  Rhys … he said earlier that I “ wouldn’t like this”… what in  Helios’s name did he  mean-

~~~~~~

 

Jack’s thoughts were interrupted as he rushed back to reality, Rhys’s eyes filled with lust and playfulness, his grin; sly, toothy and hungry. He felt an uncomfortably cold and wet sensation press firmly between his buttocks. Jack let out a low yelping sound as the unfamiliar intrusion pushed farther, Rhys’s middle finger persuading itself into the older’s tight hole. The finger remained there for a while, Jack’s face contorted with pain and uncomfort. He panted, worried whines escaping his lips. Rhys felt a firm grip around his wrist, nails digging into his skin. He hissed in agony.

“Jack! st-” His exclamation was cut short when their eyes made contact, Jack’s glossy, a small tear making its way down his flushed cheek. Rhys’s heart immediately sank. How did he not notice… 

Jack lay shaking, pinned under his weight, struggling to speak. He was fucking petrified.

Rhys removed his finger slowly, movements frantic and jittery. Rhys began to regret faking such confidence. The whole time he’d been masking his gentle-natured side, hiding behind his newly found forceful and rough persona.  How could he have been so foolish…

 

After wiping his hand on his own leg, Rhys moved to cup Jack’s jaw, thumbing away his lover’s tears.

“I-...I’m so sorry…” he murmured, lips quivering as he pressed them against Jack’s. The kiss was precious and fragile, mouths moving slowly and gently against one another. Jack’s shaky hands found Rhys’s soft hair, stroking and massaging the younger’s scalp. 

 

Jack broke the kiss to speak, but was interrupted by Rhys’s apologetic whimpering and stuttering.

“I just assumed you’d like it. I thought you would, I really did. I had no idea, I’m so sorry…”

“Kid…” Jack sighed staring into Rhys’s eyes. “...I was just…surprised…” he smiled.

 

“...what…? You’re not totally pissed off…? You don’t hate me…?”

“It felt fucking  weird ,  cupcake . Warn me next time before you stick  anything up  my ass!” the ash-haired man chuckled warmly. “...Aww, look at me, crying like a fuckin’ pussy…  Me !  Crying !”

Rhys smiled, wiping away a few of his own stray tears.

“You want me to stop…?”   
“Nah, not at all… This is you and me we’re talkin’ about, baby! We’re inseparable! If **_you_** want this, then **_I_** want this. You're so damn **special** to me, _**ok**_? I’ll give it a go… but on _one_ condition...”

“...yeah…?”   
“Just be yourself, yeah? I’ve had enough tough-guy Rhys for one day, ok cupcake?”   
“Not even a  little  bit of tough guy…?”   
“Well… maybe a  little , cos’ it’s  hot as hell .”   
“I can do that” Rhys laughed as the two apologetically embraced on the desk-top.

“I fuckin’ _love_ _ya_ , Pumpkin… wanna try again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for the final chapter.  
> I'm in the process of writing it right now, and I'm unsure of how long it will take.  
> Just know that I'm really enjoying writing this, and I hope you're enjoying reading this.
> 
> Thank you for reading, you have no idea how much your support and comments mean to me.  
> -HS


	7. Switching it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you..uh, ready?"
> 
> "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, cupcake" Jack huffed, slightly dreading the unusual sensation. His ears perked up to the click of the cap once more, the sound piercing through the air. It was quickly followed by Rhys muttering an almost silent and cumbersome "ooop" noise from his lips as a little too much lube was released onto his fingers, a few drops of the fruity fluid tumbling to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, final chapter!
> 
> I'm so bad at this, but I hope you all enjoy it.  
> I havent spelling and grammar checked this, so apologies for anything that sounds totally stupid.

"Are you..uh, ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, cupcake" Jack huffed, slightly dreading the unusual sensation. His ears perked up to the click of the cap once more, the sound piercing through the air. It was quickly followed by Rhys muttering an almost silent and cumbersome "ooop" noise from his lips as a little too much lube was released onto his fingers, a few drops of the fruity fluid tumbling to the floor. 

 

"You ok?" Rhys asked, his tone filled with innocence as he stared at the older man. Jack only stared into his eyes, smiled and nodded, Rhys taking it as a solid "yes". He leant his lean body over his partner, their chests and erections pressing firmly together. The younger utilised his mechanical arm to support his body, as his other arm descended, fingers heading towards the CEO's tight hole. Rhys rubbed the lube tenderly around the area, the coolness of the liquid feeling soothing and exciting on Jack's skin. Jack immediately wrapped his arms around his sweetheart's neck, pulling the young man's face to his own, tongues softly brushing each other, lips carefully moving together. The two murmured into the kiss, Jack letting out a whine as Rhys started to insert his finger. He did this slowly...softly...paying close attention to his partner. Jack was squirming underneath him, releasing light, high pitched noises, and pulling Rhys’s hair. The younger's index finger continued to push forward. Once knuckle deep, he broke the kiss to gaze into the older's eyes. 

 

Jack was oddly calm and Rhys could tell he was trying his best to enjoy the feeling. The older's eyes fluttered open, contrasting blue and green irises keeping a fiery contact. That was when Rhys chose to move. The digit began to slide out, Jack's grin failing to hide his true emotions. Rhys began to thrust the single finger in and out of Jack's opening, the tingling sensation becoming all too much for the powerful man who was unravelling underneath him. He felt embarrassing whines and moans fall from his lips, the thought of Rhys’s slender, thin finger working him in such a way adding to his arousal. What was once uncomfort, felt like pure bliss. The younger became rougher with his movements before inserting a second finger, thrusting deeper and harder. Jack ceased any final attempts to suppress his grunting.

"Rhys..." he whispered wantingly into his partner's ear.

 

Jack's submission was too much for Rhys to handle. He panted, overwhelmed by the wet warmth of Jack's insides, the moans and whimpering of the male like a drug to him. He wanted more... he wanted to hear more... he wanted to feel more... he wanted Jack to feel so much more. They were too far gone now... Rhys wanted this, so very badly, Jack seeming to be in the same situation. He only wished he'd chosen the location better, feeling sorry for his partner who was currently being finger-fucked into his own desk. Did he really want to do this here? 

"Jack... you are so fucking tight..." he puffed.

"This feels... amazing, Rhys... I want this...so badly..." Jack replied with a smile, face flushed and red.

"You want me to do this...? Are you sure? Here?" Rhys asked, removing his fingers. 

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to see how that pretty cock of yours feels inside me...just do it. Now... I just, want you." He grunted. "Besides... I wanna see my sweet little Rhysie pound me into my own desk, then every time I'm working, I'll 

think of you and how fucking good you felt inside of me."

Rhys laughed anxiously, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, you don't know what it's gonna feel like yet...so, uhh prepare yourself."

 

With that, Rhys grabbed the yellow bottle, smothering his throbbing erection with the sweet lubricant, working himself and moaning from the much needed contact.

He shifted, positioning himself between the CEO's firm thighs, guiding his member to the wet spot between his partner's buttocks. With the tip pressing firmly against Jack's entrance, Rhys planted his palms immovably either side of the older's head and hung over him, their hot and sweat-soaked brows softly touching. 

 

 

 

Lips apart, hot and panting, the two men groaned as Rhys moved his hips forward. "Oh... it's so tight... I don't think I can get in there!" He hissed.

"You better fucking do it, kid."

"I don't wanna hurt you... I don't think I've stretched you enough."

"Don't worry about it, cupcake. Just get inside me. It's gonna be painful, I get that." Jack stated firmly.

 

Rhys continued to push up against Jack's tight entrance. The wait was becoming too much... they were needy and hungry. The older male's face began to distort, eyebrows furrowing, lips parting as he felt his partner begin to ease inside him. 

 

Easing became stretching, stretching became forcing...

 

Jack could no longer contain his discomfort.

"Aaaaaaah" he howled, his eyes squeezed shut, head tilted back. The fullness was overwhelming. A pleasured "mmmmmh" trickled from Rhys's lips as he felt himself swell in the already tight space. It was hot...and sticky...and so damn sexy. Once he had bottomed out, he felt Jack's sensitive virgin muscles clench and squeeze the base of his cock. The older continued to grunt in pain, letting out the occasional whine and hiss through his clenched teeth. 

 

Rhys wanted to move so badly, it was becoming frustrating. But, seeing Jack in pain like this? It wasn't as rewarding as he'd expected. He didn't feel dominating at all. He felt abusive. dominance was not his forte, nor would it ever be. He needed Jack to command him, tell him exactly what to do. How did he get into this mess? Rhys began to shake, his need for release battling viciously with his values and morals. Looking back at Jack's face, he saw a mirror image of his own expression - his first time... losing his virginity to Jack. He'd felt the pain, the stretch.

 

"Jack..." he began with a puff of hot breath "I'm...I'm gonna make you feel good... Just...bare with me alright?"

Jack squirmed, his cock bobbing gently and Rhys pulled back out of him, the sudden emptiness sending shivers through his body. His insides felt hot and stretched, prickling at the lack of fullness.

"...oh my god..." Jack sighed as his body relaxed. He never even thought it would feel like this. This primal, this hungry, this raw...  

"...Rhys... do that again..."

 

He felt his opening stretch as Rhys’s cock entered him once again, the pain less...sharp. the younger waited for a short time before pulling out for a second time, Jack moaning loudly into his ear as he wrapped his arms around the slender young man. With the older's discomfort less apparent, Rhys gathered his confidence, palms placed firmly on Jack's thighs, and began a slow and clumsy rhythm.

 

"Ah!....ohhhhh babyyyy......" Jack began to slur as the feeling of Rhys inside him changed into something he could only describe as euphoria.

"Feeling good yet?" Rhys growled as Jack released his grip on the younger male.

"T-this is so fucking... weird, kiddo" he stammered back, overwhelmed by unfamiliar feelings and sensations. Rhys reached down to kiss his lover once again, Jack's bottom lip quivering as soft mewls were exchanged between the two, their tongues lightly flicking one another's as Rhys gently pinched the older's left nipple. He rolled his hips forward in his clumsy rhythm, running metallic fingers through hazelnut locks as the kiss became more heated. Lips nibbled and teethed, tongues licked and sucked as Rhys's needy cock moved in and out of the CEO's slick entrance. He broke the kiss, lifted Jack's meaty thighs off the edge of the desk, aiming each thrust a little higher up. 

 

The friction had Jack squirming. He'd never felt so full and sensitive. In all honesty he'd assumed he would remain soft, but god was he wrong... with every movement of the slim young man's hips, his own throbbing erection bobbed up and down, small drops and smears of his own precum painted on his stomach.

Rhys was fucking beautiful. Such long, dark eyelashes, his mismatched irises all but odd, cheeks and ears flushed a pink hue. He reached out, grasping for any part of Rhys he could manage, his soft, delicate skin so nice to touch.

 

Oh and how he worked him... such a clumsy, uncoordinated rhythm, like a needy teenager, begging for release. Even if this was an odd experience for the ever dominant Jack, he wanted this. He wanted pleasure. The kind only him and Rhys could create.

 

"Rhys... I love you, you know that...right?" He puffed, with a slight chuckle.

"I... love you too Jack... I'm so close.. you're just so good..." Rhys replied as he finally managed to bump Jack's sweet spot, the older male releasing a powerfully high moan. It was like static, rushing through his body. "AAAHNG!"

Rhys continued to thrust deeper, hitting Jack's prostate again... and again... and again. Every bump made Jack curse sweet nothings that echoed through the office. "Again!" He hissed "I'm so damn close, kiddo!"

 

With that, Rhys grasped Jack's firm cock and began to stroke it gently as he thrust harder and harder, faster and faster. The last thrust was all that was needed to throw both males over the edge. A warmth filled Rhys’s abdomen as he released inside Jack, the older male's cum leaking onto his stomach. They remained there, sticky and spent on the desk. 

"W...wow." Jack panted as he caught his breath.

"My thoughts exactly" Rhys chuckled as he pressed their foreheads together. "Switchin' it around wasn't so bad now was it?" He growled, lowering himself to nibble at Jack's neck as the older stroked his hair gently.

"F-fuck..." was all Jack managed to reply.

 

"I'll take that as a yes" Rhys chortled, pulling out of the wincing male, small drops of his cum dripping onto the floor.

 

"Damn, Rhysie... that was... different. Like, holy shit." Jack stuttered sitting upright on the desk, uncomfortable and slightly sore. "I love ya, kiddo"

 

* * *

 

 

Later on in Rhys’s apartment, the couple lazed on the large sofa, warm cocoa and home-baked cookies filling their stomachs.

"You know what?" Rhys began.

"What is it, cupcake?" Jack chimed as he folded his newspaper, placing it on the coffee table.

"I thought you'd yell more abuse at me if I'm honest." Rhys chuckled, earning roaring laughter from Jack.

"Yeah, Rhysie-babe?" He growled into the younger's ear.

"Mmmh...yeah..."

"Well, the night is young"

"You're an animal..." Rhys moaned, much to Jack's amusement as he wrestled the younger man into the couch cushions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this silly little fic of mine.  
> as my first smut, I thought I did okay! I survived and finally finished the goddamn thing!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who commented or left kudos. It means so much.  
> a special thanks to the ever-beautiful thesourfruit for her support and kindness over the past few months. It's been an adventure.
> 
> -HS


End file.
